Tiles
"Tile" redirects here. For the type of block in Bloons, see Tile Block. Tiles are found in Bloons Monkey City during gameplay. They are the squares of land that make up the city, and you capture more of them to gain land, XP, City Cash and for getting no lives lost, 5 ( 10 on Hardcore Mode). Each tile has a specific Terrain, which has a set of unique tracks in each type, as well as different Favors and Restrictions in each type. To capture tiles, you must play a "mini" version of Bloons TD 5 for each tile, as in, place towers along the track to last a certain amount of rounds of bloons. Each tile has blue text in the top right corner: Round Number of Round Number. When all the rounds on the tile are completed, the tile is captured. Some tiles reward you with a treasure chest, containing a boosted City Cash, Bloonstone or Special item reward. The land you gain from tiles can be built on, and some Buildings require more than 1 tile to be built, such as the Naval Base, requiring a 2x2 space to build. Each tile, when clicked on, will display the maximum bloon rank, difficulty, type of terrain, favored and restricted towers, track, and rewards for that tile. As the city expands further from the center, the difficulty and reward for tiles is increased. Some tiles have multiple bloons on them, such as 3 MOABs. Such tiles foreshadow a large rush of the bloon shown near the final round. Grouped Ceramic tiles existed in the closed beta version of Bloons Monkey City. The City Cash reward for beating a tile can also be a forshadower to its Difficulty level when every tile you face is impoppable. This is most useful in later levels such as D.D.T. levels. This number also determines on what round certain M.O.A.B. Class Bloons come out. If a tile's reward (A.K.A. Difficulty) is $650, then M.O.A.B.s may come out on round 8 or 9, but if the reward is $750, they may come out on round 6. The Earliest round a M.O.A.B. can come out on is 6 (A round 5 MOAB has been reported, but not confied), for B.F.B.s, it is round 14(?), for D.D.T.s, it is 17(?) and for Z.O.M.G.s, it is round 20(?). Tile Types Rounds with * means that the rounds are mobile exclusive. Rounds greater than 40 are only achievable through cheating. Note that the DDT, MOAB Pack, and BFB Pack types only have ZOMGs if the tile has 29+ rounds. 27 or 28 round ones will not have ZOMGs - only the dense MOABs, BFBs or set of three DDTs, depending on your selection. Some ZOMG tiles can also have a few grouped MOABs or BFBs, but they still cannot have DDTs. In Bloon Dunes, there may be 2 extra rounds than what may be in Grassy Pass. Terrains Strategies Tile Count In Bloons Monkey City, the total amount of tiles there are for each city is 3000 tiles, formed in a 60 x 50 area. By default, there are 9 tiles which include a Banana Farm, 2 Dart Monkey Halls, a Monkey Bank, a Monkey Town Hall and a Windmill. The rest of the tiles, which are in total 2991 tiles, are the tiles that the player can capture in order to expand their city. There is no precise amount of tiles for each terrain, because the amount of tiles can vary. However, the Special Tiles and the Caves Terrain tiles do have a precise amount of tiles. For example, the Consecrated Ground has only 1 tile per city. Trivia *The Cave's Terrain is listed as "Mountains Terrain" in a Caves Terrain Tile. In the tracks menu however, it is listed as the Caves Terrain. The Tile version has the Ice Tower favored, and Monkey Aces, Dartling Guns, and Banana Farms are banned. In the tracks menu however, the Monkey Engineer is the favored tower, and Mortar Towers and Monkey Aces are banned. **This is not the case on the mobile version, where the Caves Terrain has the same favors and restrictions as the Mountains Terrain, tile or track replay. * There are only 5 Caves Terrain tiles on the map. * Sniper Monkeys and Monkey Buccaneers are the only towers that are never restricted, however there is no-where to place Monkey Buccaneers or Subs on any other terrain besides lake, river, and certain tiles in the mobile version, and certain badlands tracks, bar Mortar Monkeys because they are restricted when you replaying Cave Terrain (Flash version only). * On the other hand, Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Dartling Gun and Spike Factory are never favored. * On the Mobile version, the Monkey Sub is not favored nor restricted on normal terrain tiles. ** However before an update which added more tracks (including some with water), all of the tracks except Lake and River lacked water, making it unusable on most maps before the update. * The Banana Farm is the tower that is the most restricted, being restricted in 6 terrain types. This is most likely because it is one of the most useful towers. This number is bumped up to 10 if you count certain special missions (Wattle Trees, Consecrated Ground, Sandstorm, AND Tranquil Glade). ** The Banana Farm is also one of the least favored towers, only favored on River Terrain. * The Monkey Ace and Ice Tower are tied for having the most terrain favors, each being favored in 3 terrain types. The Monkey Engineer may also be on this list, depending on whether you count Caves as a terrain or not. * The Monkey Farmer is the only tower that can be used on any terrain tile, regardless if it's a Special Terrain tile that imposes tower restrictions. *When a tile was clicked, it used to not show the track, so it was more lucked based on harder difficulties or on Monkey vs. Monkey attacks. The track picture was added in a later update. *The Badlands track "Drought" looks nearly identical to a dried up version of the River track "Loop River," right down to where some of the islands were and where some of the trees were *On the Mobile version, the round cap is higher. An extra round is added for every $50 cash reward. So it is possible to encounter tiles with more than 30 rounds - theoretically up to 40. In practice, 34 is most often seen as the max on tiles and 39 on certain track replays. **The same thing was also true in the closed beta version of Bloons Monkey City, only that the cap is 50 rounds. Ninja Kiwi shortened the cap down to 30 rounds in the official release of the game to reduce lag. *There are official names for each of the terrain's music. A fan-based Ninja Kiwi Music YouTube account can be found here, where all of the names of each terrain music titles can be found. The official music for it with the names can be found here. **"Street Party" is the music for Grass, Hill, and Jungle terrains **"Monkey Hermanos" is the music for Forest, Heavy Forest, and Desert terrains ***This is possibly, or probably, is based upon the Los Hermanos song. The tune may be heard from the Latin American style of instrumental. **"Roaring Humpers" is the music for River and Lake terrains **"Ocarina Time" is the music for Mountain, Cave, Snow and Volcano terrains **"Gold Rush" is the music for Arid Grassland terrain **"The Good, The Bad, The Monkey" is the music for the High Desert terrain **"Way Out West" is the music for the Badlands terrain *Lead tiles are the only types of tile to have some chance of just regrow and some chance of regrow and camo. *Volcano, Cave and Jungle tiles usually have a higher ranked bloon than the tiles near it. For example, a grass tile and volcano tile are next to each other. If the grass is ceramic, the volcano might be MOAB Gallery General Arid Grasslands.png|Arid Grasslands Terrain being played High Desert.png|High Desert Terrain being played Badlands.png|Badlands Terrain being played Volcano tile flash.png|A Volcano Terrain in the Flash version Regrow assault alert.png|Regrow Assault alert Camo assault alert.png|Camo Assault alert Lead alert.png|Lead Bloon alert Bloon Strategy.png|Message in BMC Mobile when attacking a tile with a Bloon strategy for the first time Tracks :This section is incomplete. You can help by adding all of the tracks available across all platforms. At the moment, even some of the non-mobile-exclusive tracks of certain terrains are not even listed on that gallery. As well as this, several Bloon Dunes exclusive ones are missing too. All of the track names listed below are popular names given by the Ninja Kiwi fans; the tracks' real names are not made official by the Ninja Kiwi company. Note that "*" means that it is exclusive to Bloon Dunes, and that "#" means that it is exclusive to mobile. TrackBMCGrassA.png|Tutorial TrackBMCGrassB.png|UO TrackBMCGrassC.png|Pistol TrackBMCGrassD.png|Flower TrackBMCGrassE.png|Clover TrackBMCGrassF.png|Tunnels 017.PNG|Swirls# 018.PNG|Weight# 019.PNG|Cubes# TrackBMCGrassG.png|Yo-Yo* TrackBMCForestA.png|Jr TrackBMCForestB.png|Hexagonal TrackBMCForestC.png|Fireworks TrackBMCForestD.png|U-Bends TrackBMCForestE.png|Stag Beetle/YMY 020.PNG|Bulbs 021.PNG|Necklace# TrackBMCForestF.png|Battleaxe* TrackBMCHeavyForestA.png|Talon TrackBMCHeavyForestB.png|Handcuffs TrackBMCHeavyForestC.png|Rose TrackBMCHeavyForestD.png|Branches branchestrackpng|Branches# (the mobile version is different) TrackBMCHeavyForestE.png|Butterfly TrackBMCMHeavyForestA.png|Hook# 022.PNG|Circle# TrackBMCHeavyForestF.png|Coils* TrackBMCJungleA.png|Squiggly Jungle TrackBMCJungleB.png|Turkey TrackBMCJungleC.png|Nose and Mouth TrackBMCJungleD.png|Test tube TrackBMCJungleE.png|Totem TrackBMCJungleF.png|Diamonds* TrackBMCHillsA.png|Y Hill TrackBMCHillsB.png|SS TrackBMCHillsC.png|Seashell TrackBMCHillsD.png|dlp TrackBMCHillsE.png|Moustache TrackBMCHillsF.png|Beaker* TrackBMCMountainA.png|Treble Clef TrackBMCMountainB.png|Tripeaks TrackBMCMountainC.png|Starry Mountain TrackBMCMountainD.png|Monkey Tail TrackBMCMountainE.png|Waves 023.PNG|Squiggle Mountain# 024.PNG|Sun# TrackBMCMountainF.png|Plateau* Hoopcanno.png|Fire crown TrackBMCVolcanoB.png|Squigglecano TrackBMCVolcanoD.png|DNA TrackBMCVolcanoA.png|Keyhole KeyholeMobile.PNG|Keyhole# (the Mobile version is slightly different) Caves terrain.png|Caves Terrain TrackBMCSnowA.png|Snow stairs TrackBMCSnowB.png|Chess board TrackBMCSnowC.png|Shoe TrackBMCSnowD.png|Pretzels TrackBMCSnowE.png|Turtle Shell TrackBMCLakeA.png|Loop Knot TrackBMCLakeB.png|Percent TrackBMCLakeC.png|Bad Mirror TrackBMCLakeD.png|Lakeside TrackBMCLakeE.png|Blade TrackBMCLakeF.png|Parabola* TrackBMCDesertA.png|Hourglass TrackBMCDesertE.png|Arrow 025.PNG|Rectangles# 026.PNG|Squiggle Desert# TrackBMCDesertF.png|Mirage* TrackBMCRiverA.png|Doubleback TrackBMCRiverB.png|Meander River TrackBMCRiverC.png|Wavy River TrackBMCRiverD.png|Loop River TrackBMCRiverE.png|River Python TrackBMCRiverF.png|Bridges* TrackBMCBadlandsA.png|Stone Bridge* TrackBMCBadlandsB.png|Tumbleweed Valley* TrackBMCBadlandsC.png|Drought* TrackBMCBadlandsD.png|Stealth Canyon* TrackBMCHighDesertA.png|Cactus* TrackBMCHighDesertB.png|Abstract* TrackBMCHighDesertC.png|Resistors* TrackBMCHighDesertD.png|Lasso* Category:Bloons Monkey City